castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Galamoth
Galamoth is a giant boss in the Floating Catacombs of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. He has a plan to conquer the Netherworld and uses electrical attacks. This boss was originally the end boss of Kid Dracula and his appearance in Symphony of the Night is one of the toughest battles in the game. This boss also makes an appearance in Aria of Sorrow as a soul that can see past areas blocked by time. This soul is found after defeating Legion and past the room with the Rippers. Galamoth plays into the plot of Castlevania: Judgment as the main antagonist, though he himself does not actually appear in the game. Galamoth attempts to take the throne by eliminating the time period in which Dracula reigned, by sending his minion, the Time Reaper, on what is presumably an assassination mission. __TOC__ Appearances ''Akumajō Special: Boku Dracula-kun '']] Galamoth was the main villain in ''Boku Dracula-kun, starring Kid Dracula. He tried to take over Kid Dracula's father's army of undead while he was away, and he succeeded in this. Kid Dracula had to stop him with some help from Death and after venturing through many different places facing his father's old army. He finally got to fight against Galamoth and defeated him, after which Galamoth swore to get revenge. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night In ''Symphony of the Night, Galamoth was a giant monster with plans to take over the Netherworld. Galamoth was one of the toughest bosses in the game and used his scepter and electrical attacks in an attempt to defeat Alucard. Alucard eventually destroyed the monster and continued on his quest to defeat his father. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow nullifying the time-stopping magic of the Chronomage in ''Aria of Sorrow]] Galamoth's soul appeared in Aria of Sorrow as an ability soul which Soma had to absorb so that he could get past the Chronomage. It could recognize places in which time had been stopped and it could be found inside a candelabra in the depths of the Underground Cemetery, only accessible after defeating Legion. With the soul acquired, Soma could then return to the large corridor at the Inner Quarters and dispel the Chronomage's time-stopping magic, giving him access to the children quarters and find in one of the rooms the Ancient Book 2. ''Castlevania: Judgment Galamoth plays into the plot of ''Judgment as the main antagonist, though he himself does not actually appear in the game. Galamoth, described as a being from 10,000 years in the future, attempts to take the throne by eliminating the time period in which Dracula reigned, sending his minion, the Time Reaper, on what is presumably an assassination mission. Aeon takes the steps necessary to prevent the Time Reaper from succeeding in carrying out Galamoth's orders. Enemy Data Soul Data Trivia *The time Galamoth sent the Time Reaper from 10,000 years in the future, coincides with how long Kid Dracula was asleep for in the Boku Dracula-kun game, where he's originally from. *The quickest ways to defeat Galamoth in Symphony of the Night, are to use the Shield Rod and Alucard Shield combo or to use the Crissaegrim. Category:Antagonists Category:Time Travelers Category:Boku Dracula-kun Characters Category:Dracula X Chronicles Bosses Category:Judgment Characters Category:Kid Dracula Bosses Category:Kid Dracula Characters Category:Symphony of the Night Bosses